


Eugene, come down

by Cae_lan



Series: Ghost and mortal problems [1]
Category: Underworld Office (Visual Novel)
Genre: (barely there but still), ??? - Freeform, Anxious Eugene, Boss Is Eugene's Dad, Boss Is Hard To Write, Depressed eugene, Do not fight me on this one, Eating Disorders, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Heavy Angst, Help, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Sorry, Inspired by Music, Mild Gore, OOC, Sad Ending, Song: Achilles Come Down (Gang of Youths), Suicide, Temporary Character Death, What Have I Done, Where tf are Eugene's biological parents, implied eating disorder, it's focused on Boss and Eugene, they're ghosts so not really?, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29020971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cae_lan/pseuds/Cae_lan
Summary: ,,Today of all daysSeeHow the most dangerous thing is to loveHow you will heal and you'll rise above"Outside the mirror ending, but Eugene doesn't actually get better and it gets incredibly worse.In conclusion "outside the mirror ending" gone wrong(This game is so underrated, why is there so little fans of underworld office-)
Relationships: Boss & Eugene, River & Boss
Series: Ghost and mortal problems [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134419
Comments: 11
Kudos: 32





	Eugene, come down

**Author's Note:**

> Credit for the nickname "Lotus". I didn't create it. It was made by a wonderful darling, AChildOfTheEye. They're the user that inspired me to write this fanfic and they have some really cool works you should check out!

_"You miss him, don't you?"_

Boss stays silent, but his bitter expression gives River the answer she was looking for. This time she doesn't laugh, because the truth is, she misses Eugene the same way. That little ginger boy changed their life’s, even though they were already dead and it seemed for them that it wouldn't be much of a difference.

_Oh, how very wrong they were._

He was alive and that was the only thing that mattered truly. Not their feelings.

"I knew that ghosts shouldn't interfere with mortals and their life. But somehow I- we all got attached to someone who still had a chance to live their fullest."

His voice was strict and disapproving, but it didn't seem to be directed at the others, but towards himself... Just like he was scolding himself for letting the mortal take a piece of his heart so easily. He really has gotten soft. He spent too much time talking to Hayden and River.

"Was I too harsh by kicking him out?"

"What? No, Boss-"

"Then why do I feel like I just made a grave mistake?" River sighed heavily. Only Eugene was able to make Boss openly talk about his concerns. It was making her uneasy and wary. The trickster knew that the ex-newbie was special, but because of that he got close. _Too close._

"It was for his own good. You said it yourself Boss. It's safer for him as a mortal to stay away."

The man's face turns emotionless and before River notices, he's gone and there is only a little, black smoke lingering behind where he stood earlier.

" **Damn it.** " She mumbles before floating away. Her patrol was about to start.

* * *

Boss wanders around the city, guilt settling in his stomach. The thought that he couldn't see or talk with the kid anymore was sickening and he wished to move on as quickly as possible. However something dark pulled at the back of his mind, his instinct telling him that something is clearly wrong. The ghost ignored it and continued to float around, checking in on people from house to apartment. His heart was much colder than usual. Boss stopped mid-track, realizing what he had missed. 

**The guardian flower.**

It was so reckless of him to leave it with Eugene, when the boy could leave his body and wander freely as a ghost. Get in danger again.

Boss quietly cursed, before leaving to get the gift. Hopefully the kid was asleep and they wouldn't have to talk. A few moments after he was right in front of the window to Eugene's room, questioning if this was a good decision. He slowly went through the wall and realized that no one was there. The bed was empty, its owner must have left some time before, because it was still warm. Boss's worry increased even more, when he saw that the white flower, that used to be in the flower pot, was gone.

This wasn't good. Something must've happened to the kid. The ghost surveyed the rooms, no one in the master bedroom, bathroom or the living room. He walked into the kitchen, hoping that Eugene fell asleep on the chair, but unfortunately, luck wasn't on his side. He looked at the fridge, which was slightly open and checked its inside. There was barely any food left in there and it seemed half of it wasn't even touched. Boss had a slight idea of what Eugene was doing after he was kicked out by him, but decided that it was impossible. Surely.

Boss decided that it was deeply concerning at this point and that the kid needed to be found now. He looked inside his dead heart and searched the right string that was connected to the flower. He followed its way and soon found himself a few floors up, on the rooftop. At first he didn't see anyone, until he noticed a small figure standing at the edge of the building. If he wasn't dead already, the man would've gotten a heart attack.

"Eugene?" He whispered, his once steady voice almost trembling. If there was a God up there, then don't let this situation be what he thought it was. The kid turned around startled, holding a white, shining flower in his hands. He looked terrible. His hair was a mess, the eyes that once shined in joy at the site of his ghost friends were blank. He was dangerously pale, much paler than usual and even more thin than before too. Boss stared at him, the hiding guilt finally hitting him like a bus. He had done this to him. He caused it. All of this.

"Don't do it, **Lotus**. **Please**."

The ginger boy smiled at him bitterly.

"It... It's too late for that n... now."

He turned around, directly facing Boss. His body trembles as the cold wind surrounds him fully. He raises his hands so it looks like he's opening his arms for a hug. His eyes dart for a second behind him, before he takes a deep breath. 

"It's not... not your fault. I... I'm too weak..." The ghost quickly gets to the kid, but just like Eugene said earlier. It's too late. His hand misses the hem of the kid's hoodie.

"I'm sorry, Boss."

These are his last words as a mortal. His body falls down and hits the pavement with great impact. Blood's suddenly splattered all above Eugene's neck and it strangely takes shape into an angelic halo. However the sound of the head, or to be exact, the sound of his skull cracking makes the man shiver. The sound engraving itself in his mind. The man's knees hit the ground and suddenly there are silent tears falling down his face. The fact that, he made the kid do this, goes through his mind again and again. The realization that he'll soon meet Lotus again, but as a ghost doesn't sink in. He just kneels there, sobbing like a weakling. The same way he did years ago, when he was still alive. The moment Boss learned how much reality could hurt.

_He let go off his naivety, so why did it still hurt so much?_


End file.
